Coleman McClary
Coleman McClary is an actor who appeared as a Starfleet engineer in six first season episodes of Star Trek: Voyager. McClary was born in California and is the son of All-American basketball player Douglas McClary, and the grandson of All-American pioneer of the sport Harold "Mac" McClary. He played football and studied at the University of Mississippi and studied acting at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York City, where he studied under Stella Adler and Michael Moriarty. McClary received great respect and notice for his performance as Jesus in the large-scale stage production in Los Angeles of "The Passion Play'' (1998; 2000-2003). Among his first on-screen roles are recurring roles in the daily soaps Santa Barbara (1986, along Nicolas Coster and Louise Sorel), Days of Our Lives (1986-1987, with Jim Fitzpatrick), and The Young and the Restless (1988). He portrayed guest roles in Blacke's Magic (1986), Family Medical Center (1988), The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. (1994, with J.G. Hertzler, Clement von Franckenstein, and Morgan Woodward), and Models, Inc. (1994, with Denise Crosby), until he worked on Star Trek: Voyager in 1994/95. McClary's Star Trek performance was followed by supporting roles in the television movie The Rockford Files: If the Frame Fits... (1996, with Randy Oglesby, Terry Jackson, and Herschel Sparber), 's sport drama Jerry Maguire (1996), 's drama Boogie Nights (1997, with Michael Jace, Mike Gunther, and Allan Graf), and the horror comedy sequel Addams Family Reunion (1998, along Carel Struycken, Ed Begley, Jr., Ray Walston, Estelle Harris, Lindsey Haun, Leigh Taylor-Young, Clint Howard, and Hilary Shepard). Further television roles include the series 3rd Rock from the Sun (1996, with Ed Begley, Jr., Richard Gilbert-Hill, and Lindsey Haun), Diagnosis Murder (1997, with Carlos Palomino), Profiler (1997, with Dennis Christopher and Jack Blessing), Strong Medicine (2002), Guilty or Innocent? (2006), and as a series regular starring as Dennis in the drama series What Goes On (2007)Viacom. McClary had starring roles in the three independet films Hot Java (2004) directed by Adam Stein, a top 3 finalist in Spielberg's "On The Lot" (2007), Bar Noise (2005), and Herstory (2007, with Albie Selznick). All three films received awards and nominations in several festivals. More recently he appeared in the short drama Time (2008) and in the comedy Table for Three (2008, along Jack Axelrod and Robert Towers). He also stars in the soon to be release feature "Hubristic". Beside his film and television work, he was featured in 's music video Cold and Empty, performed in several commercials, including Toyota, McDonald's, Diet Coke, and the Jack in the Box "Swingers" commercial which played during the Super Bowl (2008), as well as in several stage productions such as A Memory of Two Modays, The Barretts of Wimpole Street, The Pleasure of his Company, Arms and His Man, and One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. He is currently producing the feature film "Dreams of Aces" based on the true story of Double-Ace Korean war hero, Hal Fischer, in which he will also play one of the starring roles. ''Star Trek'' appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** External links *ColemanMcClary.com - official site * * McClary, Coleman McClary, Coleman